qfgd20pffandomcom-20200213-history
Equipment
The following is a series of tables that shows the basic information on armors, shields, weapons, ammunition, and tools available in the Quest for Glory campaign. Weapons, armors, and shields described in the guide are a generalized form of several such real-world items, and as such if a weapon you wish to wield is covered under the title of the weapon you may in fact call it as such. For example, both the Scimitar and the Shamshir may be considered Single-Handed Backswords (where Backsword is a descriptor of the backward curvature of the blade); you may therefore refer to your weapon as a Scimitar but use the same statistics as the Single-Handed Backsword. Similarly, while the Greeks had the pelte and thureos, and the Scots had the targe, all three of these would fall under the description of a Light Shield; they could even be made of either material (wood or steel). The Tools section of this equipment guide is intentionally incomplete. If there are items that you wish to acquire that are not included in the Tools section, they can typically still be found or bought. Refer to the Equipment section in the Pathfinder Player's Handbook, or the d20 Pathfinder SRD, if you wish to find such equipment that is not covered here. Most equipment must be resized (and some may not be resized) to fit differently-sized creatures. To see a full chart for the changes (especially weight, cost, and weapon damage), see the Adventuring page. Additional information about any of these items can be found by clicking on the item's name (where available). This provides details not listed on the table (due to size constraints). *Armors will have their Hardness, HP, and donning and removal times listed. *Weapons will have a list of relevant historical examples (such as the claymore being an acceptable name for a greatsword), as well as their special qualities and tags. Furthermore, a list of Weapons Tags can be found by clicking on the Tags column label (or either of those links). Armor *Light Armor *Medium Armor *Heavy Armor Light Armor Armor Bonus to AC Max Dex Mod Armor Check Penalty Arcane Spell Failure Cost Weight Fur +1 +8 0 0% 10 gp 5 lbs Leather +2 +6 0 10% 15 gp 15 lbs Studded Leather +3 +5 -1 15% 25 gp 15 lbs Chain Hauberk +4 +4 -2 20% 100 gp 20 lbs Medium Armor Armor Bonus to AC Max Dex Mod Armor Check Penalty Arcane Spell Failure Cost Weight Chainmail +5 +2 -5 30% 150 gp 40 lbs Breastplate +5 +3 -4 20% 200 gp 25 lbs Brigandine +6 +2 -6 30% 300 gp 30 lbs Heavy Armor Armor Bonus to AC Max Dex Mod Armor Check Penalty Arcane Spell Failure Cost Weight Segmented Plate +6 +1 -6 35% 250 gp 35 lbs Gothic Plate +7 +0 -7 40% 600 gp 50 lbs Interlocking Plate +8 +1 -6 35% 1500 gp 50 lbs Shield *Bucklers *Light Shields *Heavy Shields *Tower Shields Bucklers Armor Bonus to AC Max Dex Mod Armor Check Penalty Arcane Spell Failure Cost Weight Buckler +1 - 0 0% 5 gp 1 lbs Light Shields Armor Bonus to AC Max Dex Mod Armor Check Penalty Arcane Spell Failure Cost Weight Light Shield, Wood +1 - -1 5% 3 gp 5 lbs Light Shield, Steel +1 - -1 5% 30 gp 6 lbs Heavy Shields Armor Bonus to AC Max Dex Mod Armor Check Penalty Arcane Spell Failure Cost Weight Heavy Shield, Wood +2 - -2 15% 40 gp 10 lbs Heavy Shield, Steel +2 - -2 15% 75 gp 15 lbs Tower Shields Armor Bonus to AC Max Dex Mod Armor Check Penalty Arcane Spell Failure Cost Weight Tower Shield, Wood +4 - -10 50% 75 gp 40 lbs Tower Shield, Steel +4 +2 -10 50% 125 gp 60 lbs Armor and Shield Options Armor/Shield Options Applies to Cost Notes Shield Sheath Shield Only +25 gp A scabbard for a Light weapon is added to the inside of a Shield (but not a Buckler). If the shield has been readied, the weapon may be drawn as a Free Action. Netcutter Spikes Armor Only +200 gp May be used as Armor Spikes +4 circumstance bonus on Stength or Escape Artist checks to escape from a Net, a Web spell, or similar entangling effect. +10 lbs. Camouflage Armor Only +300 gp Choose from the following terrain types: Aquatic, Desert, Forest, Hill, Marsh, Mountain, Plain, or Underground. While in this terrain wearing the Camouflaged armor, you gain a +2 circumstance bonus to Stealth checks. Razored Edge Shield Only +50 gp The striking edge of a shield is modified to be blade-sharp, improving its damage in a Shield Bash by one die size (1d3 becomes 1d4, 1d4 becomes 1d6) and changing the damage type to Slashing instead of Bludgeoning. Weapons Quick Links: *Simple Melee Weapons *Martial Melee Weapons *Exotic Melee Weapons *Simple Ranged Weapons *Martial Ranged Weapons *Exotic Ranged Weapons *Ammunition Simple Melee Weapons *Simple Light Melee *Simple One-Handed Melee *Simple Two-Handed Melee *also: Simple Ranged Weapons Simple Light Melee Dam. (M) Critical Range Type Cost Weight Notes & Tags Baton 1d4 20 x2 - B 5s 1 Cudgel 1d3 20 x2 - B 4c 0.5 Dagger 1d4 19-20 x2 5' P/S 2g 1 1 Dagger, Throwing 1d4 20 x2 10' P 1g 1 Shared Focus (dagger) 1 Gauntlet 1d4 20 x2 - B 30g 1 +2 vs. Disarm Gauntlet, Spiked 1d6 20 x2 - P/B 80g 1 +2 vs Disarm Hammer 1d4 20 x2 10' B 5s 2 Sap 1d6§ 20 x2 - B 5c 1 4 Sickle 1d4 20 x2 - S 8s 1.5 Trip 5 Unarmed 1d3 20 x2 - B - - Simple One Handed Melee Dam. (M) Critical Range Type Cost Weight Notes & Tags Club 1d6 20 x2 - B 5c 2 Flanged Mace 1d8 20 x3 - B 75g 4 16(1) Horseman's Pick 1d4 20 x4 - P 60g 3 Trip 16(2) Javelin 1d6 20 x2 15' P 4g 2 Skirmish (at range) 6 Morning Star 1d8 20 x2 - B 50g 4 Scepter 1d6 20 x2 - B 5g 2 Shortspear 1d6 20 x2 10' P 5g 3 Brace, Skirmish Simple Two Handed Melee Dam. (M) Critical Range Type Cost Weight Notes & Tags Greatclub 1d10 20 x2 - B 2s 10 Heavy Pick 1d8 20 x4 - P 10g 14 13, 16(2) Longspear 1d8 20 x3 - P 15g 5 Reach 10', Brace, Polearm, Skirmish 12(1) Quarterstaff 1d6/1d6 20 x2 - B 4s 2 Double Weapon Martial Melee Weapons *Martial Light Melee *Martial One-Handed Melee *Martial Two-Handed Melee *also: Martial Ranged Weapons Martial Light Melee Dam. (M) Critical Range Type Cost Weight Notes & Tags Axe, Hand 1d6 20 x3 - S 1g 2 Axe, Throwing 1d6 20 x2 10' S 4g 1 Dagger, Finishing 1d4 18-20 x2 - P 15g 0.5 Shared Focus (dagger) 2, 3, 16(1) Dagger, Main Gauche 1d4 20 x2 - P 15g 1 Disarm +2, +2 vs. Disarm 8 Dagger, Specialized 1d4 19-20 x3 - S 20g 1 2 Dussack 1d6§ 20 x2 - S 1g 1 Finesse, +2 vs. Disarm 4 Shortsword 1d6 19-20 x2 - P/S 30g 2 Smallsword 1d4 18-20 x2 - P 35g 2 +2 vs. Disarm 8 Martial One Handed Melee Dam. (M) Critical Range Type Cost Weight Notes & Tags Axe, Bearded 1d8 20 x3 - S 40g 4 5 Axe, War 2d4 20 x2 - S 40g 3.5 Flail 1d8 20 x3 - B 150g 5 Trip 9 Foresword 1d6 20 x2 - S 40g 3 -2 vs. Disarm 9 Longsword 1d8 19-20 x2 - P/S 50g 3 Rapier 1d6 18-20 x2 - P 50g 3 Finesse, +2 vs. Disarm 8 Sabre 1d6 20 x3 - P/S 50g 3 Finesse, +2 vs. Disarm Shields, Heavy 1d4 20 x2 - B varies varies Shields, Light 1d3 20 x2 - B varies varies Single-Handed Backsword 1d6 19-20 x3 - S 50g 4 Martial Two Handed Melee Dam. (M) Critical Range Type Cost Weight Notes & Tags Bardiche 1d8 20 x3 - S 65g 9 Polearm, Reach 10' 3 Bastard Sword 1d10 19-20 x2 - P/S 75g 4 10 Battle Axe 1d12 20 x3 - S 250g 15 Flamberge 1d10 20 x3 - S 250g 6 11 Glaive 1d10 20 x2 - P/S 75g 8 Polearm, Reach 10' Great Bearded Axe 1d12 20 x3 - S 150g 10 Greatsword 2d6 19-20 x2 - P/S 200g 6 Guisarme 1d8 20 x2 - P/S 80g 8 Polearm, Reach 10' 5 Halberd 2d4 20 x2 - P/S 150g 8 Polearm, Brace, Skirmish 5 Heavy Flail 1d10 20 x3 - B 250g 13 Trip 9 Lance 1d6 19-20 x2 - P 125g 10 Polearm, Reach 10', Skirmish 12(2) Maul 1d10 19-20 x2 - P 150g 8 10 Partisan 1d10 19-20 x2 - P 150g 8 Polearm, Reach 10', Skirmish, Disarm +2 12(1) Pike 1d8 19-20 x2 - P 100g 12.5 Polearm, Reach 15', Brace 13 Pole Hammer 2d4 20 x3 - B/P 100g 10 Polearm, Reach 10' 16(1) Ranseur 1d8 20 x2 - P 120g 8 Polearm, Reach 10', Brace, Disarm Two-Handed Backsword 1d12 20 x3 - B 150g 15 3 Warhammer 1d10 20 x3 - B 100g 15 Exotic Melee Weapons *Exotic Light Melee *Exotic One-Handed Melee *Exotic Two-Handed Melee *also: Exotic Ranged Weapons Exotic Light Melee Dam. (M) Critical Range Type Cost Weight Notes & Tags Dagger, Finishing 1d4 18-20 x2 - P 15g 0.5 Shared Focus (dagger) 2, 3, 16(1) Exotic One Handed Melee Dam. (M) Critical Range Type Cost Weight Notes & Tags Bastard Sword 1d10 19-20 x2 - P/S 75g 4 10 Flanged Mace 1d8 20 x3 - B 75g 4 16(1) Horseman's Pick 1d4 20 x4 - P 60g 3 Trip 16(2) Maul 1d10 20 x3 - B 150g 10 10 Whip 1d3§ 20 x2 - S 5g 2 Finesse, Trip, Disarm +2, Reach 15' 4 Exotic Two Handed Melee Dam. (M) Critical Range Type Cost Weight Notes & Tags Executioner's Sword 3d6 19-20 x2 - S 750g 12 7, 13 Heavy Pick 1d8 20 x4 - P 10g 14 13, 16(2) Pole Hammer 2d4 20 x3 - B/P 100g 10 Poelarm, Reach 10' 16(1) Simple Ranged Weapons *Simple Thrown Weapons *Simple Launchers Simple Thrown Weapons Dam. (M) Critical Range Type Cost Weight Notes & Tags Dart 1d4 20 x2 15' P 2s 0.1 Javelin 1d6 20 x2 15' P 4g 2 Skirmish (at range) 6 Stone 1d3 20 x2 10' B - 0.2 Simple Launchers Dam. (M) Critical Range Type Cost Weight Notes & Tags Crossbow, Light 1d8 19-20 x2 30' P 200g 4 Launcher (bolts) Move action to reload Sling 1d4 20 x2 20' B 5c - Launcher (bullets) see desc. Martial Ranged Weapons *Martial Launchers Martial Launchers Dam. (M) Critical Range Type Cost Weight Notes & Tags Crossbow, Heavy 1d10 19-20 x2 50' P 350g 6 Launcher (bolts) Full Round Action to reload Longbow 1d8 20 x3 60' P 75g 3 Launcher (arrows) Longbow, Composite +n 1d8 + n 20 x3 65' P 95 + 50n g 3 Launcher (arrows) Shortbow 1d6 20 x3 40' P 40g 2 Launcher (arrows) Skirmish Shortbow, Composite +n 1d6 + n 20 x3 45' P 60 + 50n g 2 Launcher (arrows) Skirmish Exotic Ranged Weapons *Exotic Thrown Weapons *Exotic Launchers Exotic Thrown Weapons Dam. (M) Critical Range Type Cost Weight Notes & Tags Bolo 1d4§ 20 x2 10' B 5g 3 Trip 4 Net - - 10' Max - 20g 6 14 Exotic Launchers Dam. (M) Critical Range Type Cost Weight Notes & Tags Crossbow, Hand 1d4 19-20 x2 30' P 100g 2 Launcher (bolts) Move action to reload Greatbow 1d10 20 x3 70' P 250g 4 Launcher (arrows) Shared Focus (longbow) Greatbow, Composite +n 1d10 + n 20 x3 75' P 270 + 50n g 4 Launcher (arrows) Shared Focus (longbow) Horsebow 1d8 20 x3 50' P 200g 2 Launcher (arrows) Shared Focus (shortbow), Skirmish 15 Horsebow, Composite +n 1d8 + n 20 x3 55' P 220 + 50n g 2 Launcher (arrow) Shared Focus (shortbow), Skirmish 15 Ammunition Ammunition Used With Description Cost Weight Arrow Bows Standard arrow May be used as a simple melee weapon with a -4 attack penalty & does Dagger damage (1d4 for Medium) with a 20/x2 critical 5c 0.1 Arrow, Blunt Bows Arrow with a blunt, leahter-wrapped head Arrow damage is bludgeoning and subdual, critical 20/x2, 1/2x range increment 5c 0.2 Arrow, Signal Bows Arrow with special notches in the shaft; not a weapon Special notches in the shaft make a distinctive whistling sound while in flight. 1g 0.1 Arrow, Silver Bows Arrow with a silver arrowhead Does -1 damage. Counts as Silver for purposes of overcoming Damage Reduction. 6g 0.1 Bolt Crossbows Standard bolt May be used as a simple melee weapon with a -4 attack penalty & does Dagger damage (1d4 for Medium) with a 20/x2 critical. 5c 0.2 Bolt, Crescent Crossbows Bolt with crescent tip Deals -1 damage and has a -1 attack penalty. Deals slashing damage and may be used to sever ropes. 5s 0.2 Bolt, Silver Crossbows Bolt with silver arrowhead Does -1 Damage. Counts as Silver for purposes of overcoming Damage Reduction. 6c 0.2 Bullet Slings Small stone of a size suitable for throwing from a sling. Free 0.2 Tools Tool Description Cost Weight Alchemist Glassbomb Bottle A glass bottle designed for certain alchemical compounds that keeps two or more combined reagents separate until the bottle is shattered. 5g 0.5 Alchemist Jarhead Bottle An aerodynamically-shaped glass bottle designed with a stopper that attaches to the end of an arrow, for certain alchemical compounds that keeps two or more combined reagents separate until the bottle is shattered. 8g 0.3 Alchemist's Kit, Basic Includes flasks, beakers, scale, and a portar and pestle. All compounds made with this basic kit take 1d6 times as long to produce and 2x the material. The Basic Alchemist's Kit has a Maximum Capacity of 3 and requires a Craft (alchemy) check of DC 9 + the compound's Capacity. 50g 10 Alchemist's Kit, Professional Includes accurate measured flasks, beakers, scale, mortar and pestle, calcinator, and alembic. The Advanced Alchemist's Kit has a Maximum Capacity of 6 and requires a Craft (alchemy) check of DC 10 + the compound's Capacity. 250g 25 Alchemist's Kit, Master Includes highly-accurate measured flasks, beakers, scale, mortar and pestle, calcinator, and alembic. The Master Alchemist's Kit has a Maximum Capacity of 9 and requires a Craft (alchemy) check of DC 10 + the compound's Capacity. 1000g 35 Alchemist's Powder Bag A rough patch of cloth hewn together just enough to hold and not spill powders. A long string attached to the bag allows the thrower to release its contents into the air in mid-flight with a well-timed tug; alternative, the impact with an object will force it to burst open. 1s 0.5 Bag A basic empty cloth sack tied with a rope. 1s 0.5 Block and Tackle Pulley system capable of supporting 1,000 lbs. 5g 10 Cartography Kit A toolset includes a compass, ruler, sextant, and 9-foot chain (does not include paper). 50g 10 Chalk/Charcoal Used to make markings on hard surfaces like rock or brick. 2c - Crowbar 3ft. steel bar designed to pry planks apart. 2s 2 Flask or Jar A basic empty glass flask with cork stopper, or a wide-mouthed jar with a clip-on glass top. A flask or jar filled with water weighs 1 lb. 2s 0.2 Grappling Hook A steel apparatus designed with a series of hooks on one end and a loop at the other end, used to hook onto ledges and other surfaces, providing a way to secure a rope attached with the grappling hook's loop. 5g 1 Lanyard A leather strap or cord that attaches a weapon to the wielder's wrist. If the weapon is dropped or disarmed, the wielder may recover it with a swift action. If the weapon is dangling, any opponent gets a +2 bonus to all grapple checks vs. the wielder. However, you may not switch to another weapon while a weapon is attached by a lanyard. You must first detach the lanyard, which can be done by untying it (a full-round action) or cutting it (a Move or Attack action, hardness 1, 2 hp). 5c - Metal File Rough-textured flank of steel to smooth or cut metal. 5s 1 Mirror A small metal hand-held object with a reflective surface. With glass being a rare, difficult-to-create substance, a mirror becomes an expensive item at any size. 20g 1 Oil Used to keep stray hairs in place, hinges squeak-free, and floors slick. 1g 2 Padlock A heavy iron padlock used to secure applicable doors and chests. When bought new, it includes 2 keys. 5g 1 Piton A spike with a loop on one end. Designed to drive into surfaces to grant a handhold, or to run a rope through. 5s 1 Ration Trail rations, as good as a meal (though generally not very tasty). 2s 0.5 Rope, 50' Woven An unbroken 50' section of fabric rope. Can be knotted to grant a +4 bonus to Climb checks at the cost of 5' of length. 5g 20 Rope, 50' Silk An unbroken 50' section of silk rope. Can be knotted to grant a +4 bonus to Climb checks at the cost of 5' of length. 25g 10 Signal Horn Sounding a horn requires a DC 10 Perform (wind instruments) check and can convey concepts such as "Attack!", "Help!", "Advance!", "Retreat!", "Fire!", and, "Alarm!" The report of a signal horn can be clearly heard (DC 0) up to a quarter-mile distant. For each quarter mile beyond, Perception checks to hear the horn suffer a -2 penalty. 2s 0.2 Signal Whistle A signal whistle can be heard clearly (DC 0) up to an eighth of a mile from the source. A DC 10 perception check may be made outside of this range up to a distance of a quarter-mile to hear the whistle. Sounding the whistle requires no skill check; however, a DC 10 Perform (wind instruments) check allows the whistle to be blown louder, doubling all ranges. 5s - Spade or Shovel Digging tool. 2g 5 Thieves' Tool, Prowler's Kit A set of spikes applied to the hands and feet that grant a +5 Climb bonus to the user. Thieves and Darkhands with the Way of the Sloth would also use this in conjunction with their granted Climb speed. 40g 10 Thieves' Tool, Basic Lockpick The basic lockpick. Permits the use of Disable Device skill on locks. 3g 0.1 Thieves' Tool, Mastercraft Lockpick A tool with a lockpick on one end and a probe on the other. Permits the use of Disable Device skills. Grants a +1 bonus to all Disable Device skill checks involving doors and chests; does not stack with the bonus from a Thieves' Toolkit. 25g 0.1 Thieves' Tool, Full Toolkit Permits the use of Disable Device skills. Includes everal individual lockpicks, probes, pliers, and screwdrivers; a gavel, and a set of tiny mirrors on differently-angled probes (too small to use as a replacement for the Mirror). Grants a +1 bonus to all Disable Device skill checks; adds another +1 bonus when Taking 10 or 20. These bonuses do not stack with the bonus from a Mastercraft Lockpick. 250g 4 Torch Wooden stick with some flammable fabric tied around the end. Once lit, a torch will burn for 1 hour. 1s 1 Waterskin Contains enough water for one person for 6 hours in conditions of extreme heat or physical exertion. Each of these hours' worth of water weighs 2 lbs. 1g 5s Empty: 1 Full: 13 Wrist Sheath A sheath attached to the wrist, designed primarily to be worn under long sleeves for concealment. The sheath can hold a light weapon, ranged weapon, or wand, as long as it weighs 1 pound or less. You may also store up to 1 pound of crossbow bolts. The hand the sheath is worn on receives a -1 penalty to attack while the sheath is full. As a Move action, the wearer bends their wrist which allows some or all of the items stored in the sheath to drop into the wearer's hand. The wearer receives a +2 Sleight of Hand bonus vs. Perception checks of observers and Perception checks of someone frisking the wearer. 1g 0.5 Category:Equipment Category:Character Creation